Un Dia Mas
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Solamente un dia comun y corriente en la vida de una pegaso mensajera


Un día mas

kolbjorn

El despertador sonó, arrancando a la yegua de sus dulces sueños, la pegaso inmediatamente se levantó de su cama y se dio un baño. Rápidamente se cepilló su crin rubia y dio un vistazo a su pelaje gris frente al espejo. Aun siendo solo una mensajera era una servidora pública y tenía que dar el mejor aspecto posible.

Inmediatamente pasó a la cocina de su pequeña casa, ella comería algo en el camino a la oficina de correos, pero no podía permitir que su pequeño muffin se fuera a la escuela con el estomago vacío. Rápidamente y con ayuda de sus alas preparó la ensalada más nutritiva que pudiera imaginarse.

"¡Muffin!, el desayuno está listo."

Por la puerta de la cocina apareció una pequeña unicornio de pelaje de un ligero color purpura y ojos y crin amarillos como los de su madre. La pequeña pony se acercó el plato y miró con curiosidad el contenido.

"Lechuga, alfalfa, manzanas…. ¿y trozos de muffin?"

La pegaso fijó sus ojos desviados en su pequeña tanto como pudo.

"Si, sabor a plátano, es el que más te gusta ¿Verdad?"

La potrilla miró de nuevo el curioso desayuno y después la radiante sonrisa de su madre y finalmente sonrió.

"Si mami, mi favorito."

"Excelente. Que no se te haga tarde, saluda a tu maestra de mi parte y dile que le enviaré un regalo para compensarla por lo de la semana pasada."

"Pero la señorita Cheerilee dice que no es necesario, que siempre quiso un tragaluz en su sala… ¡Mami esa no es la pu…!"

Antes de que la unicornio pudiera terminar la frase la pegaso mensajera salió de su casa por la ventana de la cocina, dejando tras de sí un par de plumas grises.

En la oficina de correos el jefe Sure Delivery, un pony terrestre de firmes ojos azules, pelaje marrón claro y crin gris, esperaba pacientemente a que llegara la hora de iniciar operaciones. Observó a dos de sus tres empleados, uno un pony terrestre joven y con energías aunque un poco inseguro y el otro veterano y paciente aunque su vista le fallara, también pony terrestre. El jefe suspiró, habia hablado en ocasiones con otros jefes de correos y todos habían coincidido, el mejor mensajero era aquel que realizaba las entregas antes del plazo especificado y sin equivocarse y los peores eran aquellos que causaban desastres a lo largo de su ruta. Siguiendo esos criterios su peor y mejor mensajero era la misma yegua.

Se escuchó un revoloteó y el ruido de algo muy pesado cayendo, segundos después por la puerta de empleados entró rodando la pegaso, sus giros terminaron justo en frente de Sure Delivery, los ojos de la yegua girando incontrolablemente. En cuanto estos se enfocaron tanto como era posible la mensajera sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Buenos días a todos!, hola jefe, ¿Muffin?"

Sin esperar una respuesta la pegaso se quitó su gorra de mensajera, que de alguna manera habia permanecido sobre su cabeza durante su aterrizaje, y extrajo un muffin en perfectas condiciones, el cual inmediatamente puso en la boca de su superior. El jefe de la oficina inmediatamente se lo sacó de la boca y sonrió forzadamente a la pegaso.

"Buenos días Derpy. Gracias por el muffin pero ya te habia dicho que no es necesario que me regales uno cada vez que hablas conmigo."

La pegaso sonrió apenada y desvió uno de sus ojos hacia abajo y otro hacia la izquierda.

"Es cierto, lo siento."

El jefe caminó hacia el lugar donde se organizaba el correo, los tres mensajeros lo siguieron de cerca. Los dos ponies de tierra recibieron sus voluminosas y pesadas alforjas.

"Bien, ya conocen sus rutas, adelante."

Ambos ponies salieron rápidamente por la puerta. Derpy esperó pacientemente, Sure Delivery suspiró de nuevo y le entregó sus alforjas.

"Entregas especiales en todo Ponyville, de nuevo."

"¡Muffintastico!"

"Claro, solo trata de no meterte en muchos problemas esta vez."

La pegaso sonrió y ejecutó un saludo militar.

"Tranquilo jefe, tendré mas cuidado que de costumbre."

Inmediatamente Derpy se dio vuelta y salió volando a toda velocidad de la oficina, cabeza abajo.

Más tarde ese día Derpy revisaba su lista, después de haber entregado su penúltimo paquete de la tarde, mientras flotaba a escasos metros sobre el domicilio de su entrega y se sacudía el hollín que se le habia pegado a sus alas después de que entró por la chimenea debido a que el destinatario no habría su puerta.

Resultó que estaba tomando un baño y se alteró un poco al ver a Derpy bajar cubierta de hollín por el tiro de la chimenea. Pero el lema de los carteros rezaba que nada debía impedir la entrega de un paquete y ella no le iba a dar un mal ejemplo a su hija haciendo de manera incorrecta su trabajo.

El último paquete la sorprendió un poco, en vez de la clásica caja de cartón envuelta en papel estraza se trataba de una bolsa de una tela gruesa de color rojo amarrada con una cuerda hecha de fibras vegetales. Leyó con suma dificultad la dirección, no porque no pudiera enfocar sus dos ojos en un solo punto al mismo tiempo, sino porque aparentemente estaba escrito por alguien no muy conocedor del idioma de los ponies.

"Zebra Zecora la, Everfree en el bosque, aldea Ponyville Ecuestria en el reino, atardecer antes de entregar."

Derpy inclinó su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en descifrar la nota y no distraerse por alguien que gritaba algo acerca de pagar el lavado de una alfombra llena de hollín.

"¿Atardecer antes de entregar?... no será… ¡Entregar antes del atardecer!"

Derpy miró hacia el sol y después a la torre del reloj de Ponyville, diez minutos, quince cuando mucho antes del atardecer. Zecora, una zebra que recientemente se habia mudado a Ponyville, no solo vivía en el peligroso bosque de Everfree, sino que este se encontraba fuera del pueblo, exactamente en el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba Derpy.

Eso no importaba, las instrucciones de entrega del paquete estaban muy claras y Derpy siempre cumplía con su deber, además podría contener algo importante para la zebra mandado por su familia desde las tierras lejanas en las que su raza habitaba.

La pegaso se ajustó su gorra y preparo sus alas mientras murmuraba con una sonrisa.

"Ni la nieve ni la lluvia…"

Inmediatamente aceleró en dirección al bosque tan tenebrosamente célebre, afortunadamente tenía un gran conocimiento de las corrientes de aire que circulaban sobre Ponyville, reminiscencias de sus escasos días como pegaso del clima. Desafortunadamente su equilibrio nunca habia sido bueno y notó como se desviaba hacia la izquierda.

En vez de tratar de corregir su rumbo hizo lo que siempre le habia funcionado durante toda su vida. Se dejó llevar a donde su peculiar estilo de vuelo la llevara, siempre y cuando la dirección general fuera la correcta.

Ese curso de acción la llevó a pasar sobre la escuela del pueblo. Derpy sonrió y trató de ubicar a su hija.

"¿Dinky donde estas?, ¡Tu mami va a entregar un pa…!"

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de esquivar por escasos milímetros la campana de la escuela, golpeándola con sus pezuñas traseras y haciéndola resonar.

La fuerza del impacto mandó a la pegaso en una dirección diferente a la que estaba siguiendo. De nueva cuenta en vez de corregir su rumbo se limitó a acelerar, estiró una pezuña y se sujetó de uno de los soportes de la torre de agua del pueblo. Debido a su velocidad giró un par de veces y salió disparada otra vez, ahora si en dirección correcta. Cuando notó que se acercaba al temido bosque inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, lamentablemente su velocidad le impidió aterrizar bien y rodó de nueva cuenta por el suelo, deteniéndose justo en frente del camino que llevaba al interior del temido Everfree.

Se sacudió el polvo con sus alas y verificó el estado del paquete.

"…Ni el calor del día ni el frio de la noche…"

Entró trotando al bosque, tratar de localizar la casa de la zebra desde las alturas hubiera sido imposible debido a la gruesa cobertura de ramas que incluso en ciertos sectores impedía el paso de la luz del sol.

La pegaso continuó avanzado de manera decida pero mirando nerviosamente a sus alrededores. Tal vez hubiera sido buena idea preguntar exactamente en qué lugar del bosque vivía Zecora, pero no habia tiempo para eso, cuando mucho faltaban diez minutos para el atardecer.

Derpy se encontraba sumida en estas reflexiones y no notó una piedra enorme en su camino, tropezó y rodó hasta terminar en un enorme lago pantanoso en uno de los pocos espacios abiertos del bosque.

Esto le permitió ver el sol y hacerse una idea de su ubicación, así como darse cuenta que en realidad faltaban poco más de cinco minutos para el atardecer. Se estiró para recoger el paquete que habia quedado a unos cuantos metros de ella sobre el lago, solo que este se elevó, y elevó, y elevó. Lo que en un principio llenó de curiosidad a la pegaso se convirtió en un pequeño contratiempo cuando se dio cuenta de que la razón para que el paquete hiciera esto era porque se encontraba en la parte superior de una cabeza de una hidra de pantano.

La bestia rugió y Derpy se colocó en posición de ataque.

"…Nada impedirá que entregue este mensaje a su destino."

La mensajera se elevó a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus alas, tratando de alcanzar el pequeño bulto rojo. La hidra reaccionó instintivamente bajando su cabeza, lo cual provocó que el paquete resbalara. Derpy corrigió su rumbo y se estiró. Logrando tomar el paquete en caída libre. Inmediatamente giró hacia arriba, con lo cual consiguió que dos de las cabezas de la hidra que trataban de atraparla chocaran entre sí.

La bestia giró su cuerpo y las dos cabezas restantes se estiraron con una agilidad sorprendente para su tamaño. Derpy aceleró de nueva cuenta y logro introducirse en el espeso enramado del bosque justo a tiempo.

Lamentablemente esto le trajo nuevas dificultades ya que ahora tenía que esquivar las enredaderas y ramas que le cerraban el paso. Un giro a la izquierda, luego uno a la derecha, otro más a la izquierda. No habia tiempo, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa del destinatario.

Cuando se dio cuenta salió repentinamente a otro espacio abierto y choco con tal fuerza contra una puerta que la derribó. Su viaje no se vio interrumpido ni siquiera por el gran caldero, que afortunadamente se encontraba vacío, el cual hizo rodar hacia un lado.

Finalmente se estrello contra la pared opuesta y resbalo lentamente por esta, quedando sobre su vientre con las cuatro patas extendidas en todas direcciones. Su campo visual se vio invadido por una zebra que la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo. Antes de que esta pudiera decir algo la pegaso le mostro el paquete.

"Entrega especial para la señorita Zecora."

La zebra dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro y rápidamente tomó el bulto, lo desenvolvió y de entre una gran cantidad de telas extrajo cinco pequeñas semillas que inmediatamente sembró en una pequeña maceta.

Zecora salió de su cabaña rápidamente seguida de una aun mareada Derpy. La zebra levanto la vasija con sus dos pezuñas y los últimos rayos del sol del atardecer acariciaron la tierra que habia en esta.

La pegaso observo maravillada como las semillas germinaban a una velocidad sorprendente, pequeños tallos brotaron de la tierra y rápidamente desarrollaron hojas y un capullo que en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una hermosa flor de colores rojo, azul y rosa.

Derpy instintivamente aplaudió al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus alas. Su alegría se contagió a la zebra que rió sonoramente.

"Estas flores son muy valiosas, amiga mensajera, quien alaba sus enormes propiedades no exagera. Con ellas se pueden preparar medicinas que evitan un gran daño, pero si no se les hace germinar en el momento adecuado hay que esperar un nuevo florecimiento dentro de un año."

La mensajera sonrió y se llevo una pezuña la cabeza.

"Solo cumplo con mi deber."

Derpy finalmente regresó a su casa cuando las primeras estrellas ya podían verse en el firmamento. Como de costumbre encontró a la pequeña Dinky trabajando en sus tareas escolares en la mesa de la cocina.

"¡Hola muffin!, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?, ¿me viste cuando pasé por ahí?, Ahora no te llamé muffin en frente de tus amigos, como me lo pediste."

"Si mami, lo noté, gracias. ¿No te lastimaste al chocar contra la campana?"

"No. Todo estuvo bien. En cuanto termines con tus cosas de la escuela cenaremos."

"¿De qué serán los muffins ahora?"

"Muffins no, ¿te gustan los sándwich de alfalfa con petunias verdad? Te preparare unos."

"¡Gracias mami!"

Después de la cena la pequeña unicornio ayudó a su madre a recoger la cocina y se retiró a dormir. Derpy suspiró y se sentó en un pequeño sillón de su sala mientras relajaba los músculos de sus alas. Todo habia transcurrido como en los días típicos para ella, excepto una cosa…

Un zumbido extraño llenó el ambiente y una estructura azul se materializo lentamente en medio de la sala. Se abrió la puerta de la caja y un pony café de crin marrón peinada hacia atrás y ojos azules se asomó por la abertura.

"¡Derpy, necesito tu ayuda!, ¡Rápido!"

La pegaso sonrió e inmediatamente corrió hacia el pony. Solo un día más en la vida de Derpy Hooves.


End file.
